


Commiserating Changes

by Sentimental_Meteor



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentimental_Meteor/pseuds/Sentimental_Meteor
Summary: Marceline was in an accident. Now, she couldn't remember things. Two months have gone by and most of her memories had been recovered. MOST. There are things she still haven't remembered. Will a certain bubblegum princess help her or will it just become more complicated than ever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward and their artists.

Chapter 1

"You know I'm tired of my life. Maybe it's just better to end it", Marceline said with a serious face. She was currently sitting on a chair and plucking the string of her axe bass guitar, testing the sound it draws.

Keila, on the other hand, was playing her electric guitar when Marceline blurted this. She was sitting atop the table they were perched on. For now, they were on break from their jamming session. Looking up to her bandmate and best friend's face, she asked, "You're kidding right?"

The band they were in is called Marceline and The Scream Queens. A few years back, the band was only called The Scream Queens. Back then, they were looking for a lead singer and bassist. And that was when Marceline joined the band. Of course, Marceline and Keila have gone a long way back since Marceline is the vampire queen and Keila is a fellow vampire.

"Hahaha. Yep, I'm just kidding", Marceline said playfully her face not serious anymore not like a while ago. "Though what I want is a new place and new faces to see every day," she answered with a smirk while tilting the chair she was sitting on, still on the verge of plucking strings of her guitar randomly.

"Really? Is Nightosphere that boring to you to move to another place?"

"WHHAAAATTT?! MARCYYLINEEE? You're gonna quit the band?"

At this moment, Bongo and Guy who bought food for all of them just got back. They joined Marceline and Keila and placed the food at the table beside Keila.

Grabbing a red licorice, Marceline sipped the red of the sweet candy. "No, no, no. I'm not quitting the band. Just moving. That's it. I just felt that there's something missing out in my life. Again."

"Huh? What's missing in your life?" asked Guy.

"I don't know but I think I want to leave the Nightosphere. Hmm. I also hate to see Dad."

"Well, if that's what you want. As long as you never leave this band, and we still have jamming sessions together, I think I'm fine with that." Keila pointed out while drinking the red out of a strawberry.

"Me too." Bongo and Guy said together.

Later on, they finished all they were eating and stood up. Throwing all the mess they left at the table, they walked up to the elevated platform and finally got ready for another song. Just when they were hooking their instruments in their amps, Keila asked Marceline when she would be leaving.

"Well, after this." Marceline said with another smirk. Smirking that smirk Marceline could only do.

"Wow. That means you're already packed? Are you really that excited to leave us?" Guy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Dudes! You're not even living here in the Nigthosphere. We're all living in different places and twice or thrice a month we met and jammed. There'll be no change. And yeah, I already packed my things although it's just a backpack containing a few clothes and my notes in it and of course my axe guitar. I don't need to pack so many things since I already have a house and the things I need there."

Well, I could buy things if I had no longer had anything. She thought otherwise.

What Marceline couldn't believe was that her band mates were all freaking out. Well, except for Keila. She thought that Keila was finding this as an opportunity to make her feel relaxed from that accident because Marceline was still not okay even though she was acting pretty tough.

She was about to remember the accident when-

"YOU HAVE A HOUSE THERE?" they screamed.

"Where's this place Marceline? You never said anything about buying a house there." This was Keila speaking.

"Well, I did not buy it. I made it." They were all looking at Marceline with unbelieving faces. "Whaaat? I really did make it. I was... Well, I couldn't remember but I made it when I was-uhm younger. I just got bored with life." Marceline shrugged.

"What a typical vampire thing, building a house just because she's bored with her own life." Guy said laughing the idea that Marceline built a house.

At this point, they completely forgottten the fact that they were jamming out due to all the questions and answers they threw to each other.

"Hey, you never answered Keila's question Marce", Bongo remembered all of the sudden.

"Ah. Yeah. That's... Uhmmm... Actually, it's mmm", Marceline was scratching the back of her neck. She couldn't remember the name of the city she would be going to.

"Mmm? I never heard of that place before", Guy said

"No no. That's nothing. Well, the name of the city is..." Marceline's voice trailed off.

Oh glob! Why did I forget that stupid name of a place? Wait! Stupid? Ah! I remember now. It's-

"Well?" Keila said, suddenly interrupting Marceline's thoughts.

"It's the Ooo City." Marceline was now smiling. Pleased that she remembered the city she would be spending her time and staying at.

"WHAATT?!" they all screamed in unison. Again.

"Huh? Why are you guys so surprised? And could you please stop screaming guys! That was the second time," Marceline pointed out to them.

"But Marceline, you always said that 'there's nothing good at that place' ," Bongo said, adding quotation marks in the air.

Oh? I said that? When?

Marceline wanted to ask this question but thought otherwise about it. She never wanted to bring that topic again. Marceline shrugged her shoulders. "Well, changed my mind. I want to go there."

They thought about this for a little while until they decided that they were fine with it as long as Marceline would take care of herself.

"Pfft. I'm the Vampire Queen what would happen to me?"

At this, silence surrounds them. Ah, yeah, I kind of forgot that THAT happened to me. Stupid! Stupid!

"Well, are we not gonna play?"

At this point, they started playing yet again continuing what they really intended to do so that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward and their storyboard artists.

Chapter 2

Marceline was getting ready in her black slick car. Yep, she had a car even though she preferred her motorcycle.

_I miss my motor._

Marceline thought about her black motor. She liked dark colors, _especially black_.

_Well, I like the color red more but after drinking the red out of my motor that one time when I'm really, really hungry..._

Marceline let her thoughts go unfinished. She was really hungry that day and had no 'reds' to feed at. The first thing she saw was her red motor and you know what would happen... Well, it became colorless after sipping the red out of it.

_And after taking great care of that it crashed... together with me._

The vampire queen went back getting ready. She put her axe bass at the back passenger seat and her backpack at the side seat and settled down in the driver's seat

_I'm ready._ Marceline confirmed to herself.

_Well, what are you waiting for?_ She asked herself.

She gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles getting paler than ever it was.

She sighed. _Ever since that accident two months ago, I'm feeling not myself anymore. What's this I'm feeling? I feel like there's a really big hole deep in my chest like a big blank space. A big space I need to fill but there's nothing to be filling with._

_Well, I'm undead. For glob's sake! I'm a vampire; what's more, I'm the vampire queen!_

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a throbbing head ache coming.

_And now the head ache comes!_

Marceline was now confused. Some part of her was happy that she would be on another adventure again but a big part of her was ... _afraid?_ Afraid of what she will be seeing at the other side? Or maybe it was uncertainty.

_Keila and the others said that I always told them that there's nothing good happens in that city. Then, is this the right decision?_

She remembered the accident. Marceline had crashed in her motorcycle. She was sorry for herself that she couldn't remember anything about the accident. She just couldn't tell why she crashed and how she crashed. She didn't even remember that she crashed. _Hahaha. Stupid me!_ If not for her doctor, she would not know that she herself crashed. That was the start of it. _Yes, that's it._

* * *

Flashback (Two months ago)

Marceline woke up feeling all sore and hurt. She cradled her own head and thought where she was. Checking the place out, she realized that the whole place was freaking white and she was on a bed. She tried to float but she couldn't. She was tired. Very tired.

_What happened? Where am I? Is this the hospital? Did I get caught in a fight or in an accident?_

Marceline groaned feeling her head throb from the exertion she had made. At this point, Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father heard her groan. Marceline didn't realize that her father was with her in the room sitting there comfortably. He yawned as if he just stirred from his sleep.

"Hey there my little monster", Hunson said to his daughter, taking gentle steps to her.

Marceline now realized that his father was there with her. She gasped. "Dad! Why are you here?" Then thought of a better question. "Err. Why am I in here?"

At this instant, a doctor walked in. Marceline knew immediately that he was a vampire. He was a tall man with pale skin, _very pale_. _Like me and like all the other vampires_ , she thought. He also had blonde hair and a gentle smile. His hands were also in the pockets of his long white labgown with a name tag above his breast pocket. _Sebastian Cullen, M.D._ it inscribed.

"Ah. This is good. You're now awake Queen Abadeer. We were kind of disturbed that you were asleep for four hours. Normally, regular vampires recover for at least one and a half hour." His smile reached his eyes.

"Don't call me Queen." Marceline uttered at an abrupt tone. "Anyway, why am I in here? Am I in a fight or an accident?" At this, both of them stared with hard and confused eyes. "Why?"

"You don't remember?" her father said.

Marceline didn't want to acknowledge his question. _My father and I don't have the best relationship in the world for all I know._

"Well Miss Abadeer, you were in an accident. Earlier this evening, you crashed on your motorcycle. And now, you're in a hospital at the Nightosphere" Doctor Sebastian said.

"Just Marceline", still noticing the way the doctor said her name. _At the very least he never said 'Queen' anymore. I don't like people calling me that._ She then realized something. "Wait! What happened to my motor? It crashed?"

At this, her father laughed mockingly. "You value your motorcycle than your own life?" Hunson was still laughing.

"Whatevs, Dad... So when can I go home?"

Suddenly, the door opened. A ghost, a vampire and a human came in. Marceline was not sure if the last person to enter was really a human.

_Maybe a shapeshifter,_ Marceline thought _._ _There are no humans in the Nightosphere just souls and other devious creatures of the dark._

"MARCYYYY!"

"...Uhm... who are you people?" Marceline tried to sit back but cannot since her body was in a cast.

Silence surrounded them for a second until-

"What?" The vampire girl asked, directing the question to the vampire queen.

"You're kidding right?" the shapeshifter asked.

"Uhm. Is this perfectly normal, Sebastian? What happened to my little monster? Why couldn't she remember them?" Hunson said to the doctor, dropping the honorific from his name. Marceline noticed the way her father spoke to the doctor. _He's saying his name so casually. Maybe they're colleagues._

"Marceline, you couldn't remember them?" Sebastian asked. The vampire queen shook her head. "Well, you remember your father which means it's not totally a severe condition." The doctor faced Hunson. "Unfortunately, she couldn't remember them. That means only a portion of her mind is affected in the accident. You see, her head dealt a large blow due to a great impact in the accident." Sebastian explained.

Hunson slowly nodded "Uh. That means?"

"That means Marceline might have a partial memory loss but as I can observed now, she really has it. Except for the fact that she has broken bones which will be okay tomorrow since the healing capacities of a vampire are fast acting, she has-" he thinks for a while and continued, "amnesia.

"Though I'm still unsure of what has been affected and what will be affected in your memories, this is quite serious even though only a fraction was affected and forgotten", the Doctor finished.

Marceline was quiet the whole time the doctor was giving an explanation to her condition. She was taking all the happenings slowly. Still, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable because she couldn't remember some of her memories.

"Marceline doesn't remember us? Aww" the ghost whined.

"Marceline, of course, will remember you although 'when' is the question. She will remember things at the right time", he smiled a creepy smile like he knows what Marceline will be facing in the near future. "Just don't push yourself. Everything will be alright"

"Is it okay to let her remember us? I mean, we'll tell her stories of us and such." the vampire girl said.

"You mean our misadventures and such" the ghost said smiling while nudging his elbow to the vampire girl's arm.

"Yes, that is better." Sebastian answered. "Vampires do heal physically but it is rather a difficult thing to mend a mental ... complication. We, vampires never have so many emotional and mental problems. Normally, we suffer physically. And so, I never have to face vampire patients due to all the healing capacities we all had."

What the doctor said was true. Vampires really don't need to go to the hospital especially the vampire monarchies that had better healing powers than the common ones.

"So don't try to push yourself too hard, Marceline", the doctor continued. He looks at Marceline and then looks at his watch. "I think it's my time to go now." He looks at the three strangers. "Though you three should introduce yourselves at Marceline; she still doesn't remember the three of you." He smiled and bowed down before leaving the room.

The moment Sebastian stepped outside and was not in sight, the vampire spoke.

"Uhmm. Okay. Hey Marceline", she raised her right hand and nod at Marceline acknowledging herself to the vampire queen. "I'm Keila and I'm a vampire. This is Bongo" She points at the ghost beside her. "And that's Guy" the shapeshifter raises his hand and said 'Hi'.

"And we're all in a band called Marceline and The Scream Queens-"

At hearing the name of the band, Marceline scrunched up her face. _What? Marceline and The Scream Queens? Is that my name there? Wait, I have a band? Wowza. That's so cool!_

Before Keila continues, Hunson Abadeer jutted in. "Okay, I think I still have a few meetings to attend to. You know, the business" He winked at Marceline and went to the door.

"At the very least, you never forgot me", and then he smiled before stepping outside and closing the door.

Marceline frowned at what his father said. "Damn globbit! Why didn't I forget my father? I should have forgotten him not you guys. You're all amazing... I think. I mean why name a band with my name in it. Yeah, right? haha", Marceline laughed awkwardly but still happy that she had this guys.

For Marceline, she knew deep inside herself that she could and should trust them.

_Come on, I'm in a band? That's awesome. At long last, I'm in a band!_

After the introductions, they told her stories of how they all hanged out together, jamming and going to cities and then perform whenever someone would call them.

When they were gone, she couldn't help but think why she forgot them.

_I mean, they're pretty amazing. We clicked very nicely. I just hope that I haven't forgotten something or someone else important. At any rate, I never forgot being the vampire queen and I still remember daddy and the fries incident. Errr. Now, I remember that!_

She tried to remember anything else because she doesn't want to remember her father anymore.

_Well, I remember my ex-boyfriend Ash, how he sold my... Hambo! Hambo! Where are you? I hate that psycho so much. He sold my Hambo for a stupid stick or wand. I don't know. Okay! Marceline, remember anything but that weenie. Ah! I remember Simon, how he was... consumed by the power of his crown... Glob! Bad memory! Bad memory! Remember anything else other than that memory. Sigh. I miss Simon. So much._

And then Marceline remembered something; something flashing pink.

_Huh? Pink? But I don't even like the color pink_ , she thought, confusion was etched in her face. _Yikes._ But still, she tried clinging to that memory. Until-

"Ahhnn", she groaned. Her head throbbed painfully. _So painful._ "Nnnn. Danglobbit."

At the back of her mind, she remembered Sebastian's voice saying, ' _Just_ don't _push yourself. Everything will be alrigh_ t.'

Marceline tried to calm herself. She sighed a calming sigh and breathed in and breathed out. This act makes her more at ease and more... relax. This was what Simon made her do when she was still but a child hundreds of years ago. She tried to sleep, thinking that this was what she needed right now. She never bothered floating because she was still tired. She never realized that she immediately fell asleep due to exhaustion.

The next day, at night. Marceline felt better. Without further excitement, she tore down the cast and wore new clothes she found at her room. She unwrapped the bandage covering her head but still felt a prickly sensation there but ignored it as she was now excited to go outside.

_Well now, I'm feeling much better although I still couldn't remember my bandmates. Sigh._

Suddenly, she remembered something. Actually, she remembered that she forgot something and that was when the door flew past her. Yep, the door. Keila, as Marceline remembered, kicked the said door.

"Ooops", Keila said. She didn't realize her strength in kicking the door. Because of this, a chorus of laughter and teases erupted in the room.

Suddenly Guy noticed that Marceline was not on the bed anymore and that she was not covered in her cast and bandages. "Hey, you're not in a cast anymore." He was so happy that he shifted something not humanoid. Until he shaped back again as a human. Guy usually shapeshifts whenever he felt his emotions were at its peak and now he was happy that Marceline was fine.

"Hmm. Yeah. Sebastian said that I can take it off once I'm completely recovered." Marceline said, smirking at them. "And I'm completely recovered..." showing them her body with wide arms outstretched "Physically", she added before dropping down her arms.

"Oh. Since you're recovered... physically", Bongo said, copying the same tone Marceline used. "Wanna come with us? Let's go jam together!"

"M'kay" she agreed. _But I still haven't said my problem to them._ "Er. guys.."

"You should bring your bass, Marce. It's just in your house right?"

_And the problem came_ , Marceline thought.

"Actually, I uhmm", Marceline was having seconds thoughts if she really wanted to say her problem to them. _Well, they are the only ones who can help me. And I really think that I could trust this people._

"The thing is I forgot where my house is. Though I know what it looks like, I don't know where it is and how can I go there." Marceline told them.

"You don't know where your house is?!" Bongo and Guy screamed in unison.

Following the action, Keila and Marceline covered their ears.

"Don't you guys know where my house is?"

Both Bongo and Guy shook their heads. _Oh glob! I can never get back home at this rate. Well, I can search for it..._

"Well, I know where it is. I think so." Keila said with uncertainty. "That's like 75 years ago but yes, I know the way."

"At least, you know. Well, come on let's search for my house."

_That time, I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I mean, whoever forgets her own house, right?_

* * *

_It was three weeks after the accident that I remember everything about my bandmates but I don't want to tell them yet. Hahaha. I wanted to fool them. At first, I didn't realize that my memories came back. I don't know. It feels like I just woke up and then I suddenly knew them._

_Small things would trigger something to me. Like how my guitar pick had so many memories in it; it was given to me by Bongo; used a lot by Keila and Guy; Guy almost lost that precious pick but later on we found it. And then there are my bandshirts. Yeah, my bandshirts that I usually get whenever I went to concerts and big events. I remembered the feelings in them._

_Those small things would trigger a lot of memories until I remember what happened that time. I remembered the first time I met each of my bandmates. I remembered some of my childhood memories. I remembered my adventures across the world. I remembered that I had and still have many places and properties with a big 'M' on it as my own mark. I remembered all... Or so I thought._

_Anyway, I wanted to fool my bandmates. So I acted like I still didn't know them until Keila noticed something that I should have forgotten because I still have 'amnesia'._

_Before that, they had been telling me about our 'misadventures' together as what Bongo liked to call it. So I said I had heard it while they were telling stories of our adventures. And yeah, I lied. They immediately knew. And boom. My cover blew off. They didn't get mad at me. They just laugh it off and that was it. We completely believe that I'm fine and that everything was back to where it belongs. I also believe them but I knew myself. Something was still bothering me._

_I talked to Keila about this; I asked her if there were things that she still hadn't told me._

_You see, Keila is my 'closer' friend in the gang. So, I talked to her a lot. I also talked with Guy and Bongo but Keila and I are way closer._

"Huh? I thought everything is back in that head", Keila said one time when Marceline was telling her how bothered she was with the entire "amnesia" thing, as she was pointing out the vampire queen's head.

"Well, I don't know. Yeah, I remember everything about Nightosphere. Myself. Both of my parents. How I became a vampire and how I got my awesome abilities. Simon. Grod! Even Ash! Not just pieces and bits and flashes of my memories anymore but the whole happenings. It's just that... there's this something that has been pulling in my gut that... that makes me... makes me... sigh. I don't know."

_I guess I'm making a confused and pity face at that time because Keila made this face that only surfaces when we help others._

"Everything will be alright. Don't push yourself anymore", she said, patting Marceline's shoulder.

_I never reacted back because I didn't know what I would answer back. So that was the end of it. I never bother it and I never get bothered by it until the time that Bongo said a thing about a certain person._

_I never listened to him that time. All I know was he was talking about a certain person that I don't really know but I think that person was always related to pink. I don't know. She, a princess actually as what Bongo said, always wears pink. I think so. Or maybe she has pink stuff. Well, I don't really know. Because duh? Pink? What's with that, right? Pink is not even in my color wheel at all._

That time, Marceline remembered something pink. The same shade of pink that she remembered when she was still at the hospital. Feeling a head ache coming, she touched her temples to ease the pain.

She sighed. _I don't want to be bothered by my worries anymore. Don't be bothered by that Marceline. Come on!_

Out of the blue she thought that she wanted to leave Nigthosphere. Whenever Marceline was on the verge of falling and confusion, she would throw herself at adventures; at exploring to keep her mind busy.

_I mean, once upon a time I journeyed around the world. I found a school of goldfish beasts, played around the court of the Fire Estate, brought cute nut creatures in my house and etcetera. So what's the harm?_

_Even though, I said to myself to never worry I still get worried, maybe it is better if I just go outside. Take a vacation, relax, adventure. Something like that just to forget my problems and worries, the accident. Really, I'm still not sure if I really did recover all of my memories._

* * *

A week later, Marceline packed her things ready to leave that afternoon. The only thing left off was to go to their jamming session and tell to her bandmates where she would go and be staying for a while.

That afternoon, Marceline had been certain that her memories were still not in its rightful places and that she still has partial amnesia. She realized this when she didn't recall the times when she was telling to her bandmates how Ooo was a completely terrible place.

Marceline was also thankful that her bandmates are fine with her decision especially Keila. The vampire queen also consulted her doctor because...

_Okay I know. The vampire queen consulting a doctor? Is she losing her mind? I thought she's pretty independent and wild?_ Marceline's thoughts were running rampantly when she consulted her doctor but truthfully, ever since that accident, she was pretty much not herself anymore.

_I want to find myself again to get back to my normal everyday life. That's my life. S_ he also found herself sighing more than usual.

That was the reason why Marceline was still sitting on her black slick car and not bothering to move, just gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Nothing's going to happen if I keep staring at the road in front me", Marceline said loudly just to encourage herself.

At that, she revved up the engine of the car and sped off down the lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally posted in my Fanfiction.net account under the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted in my Fanfiction.net account.


End file.
